


beginning to flower

by elebuu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Solus is big sexy, ascians - Freeform, honestly feel free to use these microdrabbles as prompts, i just want this CONTENT, microdrabble, teaser, the trouble of beginning to feel two things at once, will i regret shipping this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebuu/pseuds/elebuu
Summary: she shouldn't, but it stirs.





	beginning to flower

_“Why fight back against the darkness?”, he murmured, craning down to suggest it into her ear.  
_

_Fur-lined arms closed around her, cupped at her elbows. “Darkness conceals… it protects.”_

_She lifted her head, less to see him than to be heard, the crown of her forehead brushing against his chin. “So you would think to find yourself my saviour, then?”, she replied, tired._

_“Nay, my fine one. But I shall wait with open arms for you to choose thus yourself.”  
_

_Dissonantly, it stung to feel him go._

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes a paragraph can be a drabble, right?
> 
> ...right?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Dance of Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814167) by [JanuaryBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryBlue/pseuds/JanuaryBlue)




End file.
